


Finding My Way Back To You

by Kappiru



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angella adopts Adora, Catra has PTSD, Catra lives with Scorpia and Entrapta, Childhood Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Social Media, Some Swearing (mostly by catra), Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Typical Gen Z Misery, Useless Lesbians, Wrong Number AU, a little ooc catra bc in this au shes in a less toxic environment, adora constantly gets trolled by catra lol, and has Support and Love™, this isnt as angsty as it seems i swear oof, yall can pry Autistic!Entrapta out of my dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappiru/pseuds/Kappiru
Summary: ____________________________________________LocalDiscoBall: …LocalDiscoBall: adora you useless lesbianLocalDiscoBall: you just started talking to some stranger on the net??? What are you? 12?OurProtector: I'm being SLANDERED____________________________________________Adora and Catra were childhood friends from the same orphanage. As bad as the orphanage was, at least they had each other.Until Adora got adopted, leaving Catra behind.Years later, they happen to stumble across each other when Adora texts the wrong number and a friendship bloomed between the two despite their rocky start. The catch? They don't realize the identity of each other.A.K.A:  a catradora Wrong Number AU





	1. The Red String

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning(s) would be stated at the start of a chapter should it contain any triggering content.
> 
> Also, I noticed a severe lack of Wrong Number AU in the fandom and decided to contribute so this happened (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

 

 **OurProtector** **> >>NotAFurry**

[5:45PM]

 **OurProtector** : Uhh Bow,,

 **OurProtector** : Glimmer just set the microwave on fire,,you might wanna come back home quicker

 **NotAFurry** : funny thing,last time i checked my name isnt bow

 **OurProtector** : Bow!! I'm serious!

 **OurProtector** : She's smacking the microwave with a spatula now, Im kind of scared to intervene :(

 **OurProtector** : please help me!

 **NotAFurry** : hey buddy I think you got the wrong number here

 **OurProtector** : So you're really not Bow?

 **NotAFurry** : i have no idea who the fuck that is

 **NotAFurry** : sorry but you have the wrong number

 **OurProtector** : Oh

 **OurProtector** : OH

 **OurProtector** : I'm sorry to bother you like this!! It's an accident, I swear!

 **NotAFurry** : haha its alright

 **OurProtector** : have a nice day!

 **NotAFurry** : you too i guess

   
   
**Gal Pal Trio**

_2 members are online!_

**Scor** **P** : hey @NotAFurry who r you textin?

 **Scor** **P** : it cant be entrapta bc shes right beside me doing funky machine stuff

 **Scor** **P** : and you dont have any other friends

 **NotAFurry** : stfu I have friends

 **Scor** **P** : mhmm

 **NotAFurry** : and its none of your business.

 **Scor** **P** : oh!! did u finally make a new friend :D

 **NotAFurry** : ew no its none of your business.

 **Scor** **P** : ah-

 **Scor** **P** :  dont worry you still have entrapta n me uwu

 **NotAFurry** : dont uwu me

 **NotAFurry** : and ew.

 **Scor** **P** : we love you too catra (￣∇￣)

 **NotAFurry** : again, EW.

==========

Adora tossed and turn, drenched in sweat as she dreams of a mysterious child that has been plaguing her dreams since she was ten. The child- or Katie, as Adora liked to call her was always a presence in her dreams she was never really able to decipher.

Who was she? Has Adora met her before?  
   
Katie usually appears in her dreams as a shadow with a human child's figure. Most of the time Katie would be crying, saying something about wanting to go home. Sometimes they would be playing around (with a nine year old version of Adora). Perhaps Katie was one of her friends during her time in the orphanage?

In today's dream Katie was teaching Adora how to climb a tree, laughing at her from atop the branches as Adora lost her grip and fell painfully onto her butt. As usual, no matter how hard Adora tries to make out Katie's features in an attempt to be able to ID her in real life, she was in the end just a blurry shadow.

Katie was still laughing at her in an aggravating way and Adora opened her mouth to retaliate when-  
 

 _Bzzt!_  
   
_Bzzt!_  
   
   
Adora groaned. Her bleary eyes blinked open and her bedsheets rustled as she blindly groped for her phone at her bedside table. Who could possibly be texting her in the middle of the night? As far as she knew, she only had Bow, Glimmer and Angella's phone numbers saved but they're big fans of beauty sleep so she highly doubt it's them. Maybe it's from her other friends?

Having found her cellular device and nearly knocking the lamp down in the process, Adora squinted at her bright screen in dazed confusion as she clicked on her notifications.  
   
   
[4:56AM]

 **NotAFurry** : ok i know we r strangers n shit but like,,,,

 **NotAFurry** : im rlly SUPER DUPER curious n ive been thinkin about it practically the whole day

 **NotAFurry** : who is glimmer n y did she set the microwave on fire??  
    
 

 _What??_  


Adora sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to make sense of her situation. O-okay.  So the stranger she had accidentally texted was the culprit for her disturbed sleep. She could completely ignore her(him?) but something inside of her was screaming at her to reply and, well- Adora was never really one to ignore her instincts.

  

 **OurProtector** : What the heck???

 **NotAFurry** : oh!! stranger ur awake!

 **OurProtector** : You woke me up.

 **NotAFurry** : wELL,

 **NotAFurry** : now u can answer my qn

 **OurProtector** : No thank you

 **NotAFurry** : please?

 **OurProtector** : um, hello? _stranger danger_

 **NotAFurry** : wait

 **NotAFurry** : omg r u like 10??

 **OurProtector** : What?

 **OurProtector** : No!

 **NotAFurry** : sounds exactly like what a 10yr old would say hmm

 **OurProtector** : for goodness sake, I'm 19

 **NotAFurry** : ooo im 19 too

 **NotAFurry** : and what happened to stranger danger

 **OurProtector** : oH

 **NotAFurry** : lol

 **OurProtector** : Why are you texting me at 4AM??

 **OurProtrctor** : Scratch that, why are you even texting me?

 **NotAFurry** : cant sleep

 **NotAFurry** : also wondering about whomst in the hell is glimmer n why she set the microwave on fire

 **OurProtector** : If I tell you, will you finally leave me alone?

 **NotAFurry** : hmmm mmaybe

 **OurProtector** : Glimmer is my stepsister of sorts

 **OurProtector** : And because she's from a rich household she isn't used to using household appliances hence her somehow accidentally setting it on fire

 **OurProtector** : She was trying to make mac' n cheese if I'm not wrong?? It's hard to tell from the burnt pile of smokey ashes.

 **NotAFurry** : lol i have a roommate and shes the same

 **NotAFurry** : also 'stepsister of sorts' wym??

 **OurProtector** : I'm sorry but that requires a Lvl. 2999999 Friendship and we're at Lvl. -2000

 **NotAFurry** : god dangit :(

 **NotAFurry** : wait

 **NotAFurry** : DID U JUST CALL US FRIENDS OWO

 **OurProtector** : I SAID -2000 FRIENDSHIP LVL, SO STRANGER.

 **OurProtector** : wELP, GOODNITE STRANGER

 **NotAFurry** : nite nite

 **NotAFurry** : i will always know the truth uwu

 **OurProtector** : Did you just say uwu

 **NotAFurry** : what about it

 **NotAFurry** : also arent u supposed to b sleeping rn

 **OurProtector** : OH

 **OurProtector** : BYE

 **NotAFurry** : HAHAHA

 

**ScorP >>>NotAFurry**

**ScorP** : wait a minute

 **Scorp** : how come _you_ can say uwu but I cant

 **NotAFurry** : what the fuck howd u know???

 **ScorP** : Im literally behind you rn

 **NotAFurry** : …why r u there

 **ScorP** : uh

 **ScorP** : I saw you smiling at your phone and got curious (^_^;)

 **NotAFurry** : i was NOT

 **ScorP** : thats a lie but okay

 **NotAFurry** : shes just fun to rile up

 **ScorP** : she?

 **ScorP** : you guys are revealing identities this fast? :OO

 **NotAFurry** : welllll

 **NotAFurry** : that was just a guess

 **ScorP** : catra! Stranger danger!!

 **ScorP** : what if its some 45 year old pedo :(

 **NotAFurry** : nah theyre 19

 **ScorP** : and who told you that?

 **NotAFurry** : …

 **NotAFurry** : the stranger...

 **ScorP** : :^)

 **NotAFurry** : i hate it so much when ur right

 **NotAStranger** : more than the dumb ugly nose in your smileys

 **ScorP** : :^(

 **NotAFurry** : *dumb noses ://

 **ScorP** : :^)

  
   
**#** **BestFriendSquad**

_2 members are online!_

**LocalDiscoBall** : uh heyy @OurProtector you okay there?

 **LocalDiscoBall** : I heard a rlly loud thud n some screaming

 **OurProtector** : iM PERFECRLY FINE THX.

 **LocalDiscoBall** : hmmm

 **OurProtector** : Okay, do you remember the number I accidentally texted when you set the microwave on fire?

 **LocalDiscoBall** : _dont remind me_

 **OurProtector** : She texted me again and our conversation kind of snowballed and she was _so_ ughhhh

 **LocalDiscoBall** : she??

 **OurProtector** : I think its a girl??

 **LocalDiscoBall** : …

 **LocalDiscoBall** : adora you useless lesbian

 **LocalDiscoBall** : you just started talking to some stranger on the net??? What are you? 12?

 **OurProtector** : I'm being SLANDERED

 **LocalDiscoBall** : but srsly tho, if this stranger starts being iffy BLOCK THEM.

 **OurProtector** : Yes,Glimmer

 **OurProtector** : I _know_

 **LocalDiscoBall** : good.

 **LocalDiscoBall** : also what did you mean by theyre 'so ugh' ?

 **OurProtector** : they were somehow able to push all of my buttons?? I don't think it was even intentional

 **LocalDiscoBall** : suddenly I feel as though me and that stranger can become good friends lol

 **OurProtector** : You're such a meanie :(

 **OurProtector** : Anyways, good night Glimmer!

 **LocalDiscoBall** : goodnight adora!

==========

 

[3:30PM]

Adora tries to focus in class, she really did. She even has her favourite blue stimming cube out and her hands nervously fiddled with it in an attempt to calm her down but the sound of her phone buzzing in her bag didn't sound like it was planning to stop anytime soon.

_bzzt!_

 

_bzzt!_

 

_bzzt!_

 

_bzzt!_

 

_bzzt!_

 

Adora gnawed on her lip, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute. Her fiddling became more and more frantic, every buzz firing off panicked signals in her brain as it grew louder and louder to the point where it's just deafening. Adora switched to gripping her cube to try steer herself away from tipping into a meltdown when-

It stopped.

Adora let out a sigh of relief, her death grip on her cube slacking noticeably. _She can do this, a whole month without an episode. No problemo._ _Shes_ _She-Ra, she definitely could do this._

_bzzt!_

Oh sweet DUCKING LORD. Adora slammed her hands on her desk and frantically rummaged through her bag before pulling out the source of her annoyance. Her phone. She ignored the rest of her classmates' stares as she clicked on the notifications with shaky hands.  
 

 **NotAFurry** : oii scorpia

 **NotAFurry** : Ssscorrrpiiiiaaaaa

 **NotAFurry** : wheres the spare key?? i just got back from work man please answer

 **NotAFurry** : scorpia? its really cold outside im literally boutta die

 **NotAFurry** : ( _1) missed phone call_

 **NotAFurry** : _(2) missed phone calls_

 **NotAFurry** : _(3) missed phone calls_

 **NotAFurry** : _(4) missed phone calls_

 **NotAFurry** : cmon scorpia piCk UP BRUH

 **NotAFurry** : if i freeze to death out here pleaze know i _will_ come back to haunt ur ass

 **NotAFurry** : imma keep spamming till u pick up lol

 **NotAFurry** : _(5) missed phone calls_

 **NotAFurry** : _(6) missed phone calls_

 **OurProtector** : OH MY G OD

 **OurProtector** : pLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ETERNIA SHUT UPP

 **NotAFurry** : oh hey stranger lady

 **OurProtector** :  do nOT HEY ME

 **NotAFurry** : h o w d y

 **OurProtector** : _D_ _on't 'howdy' me either my phone practically vibrated 10 feet away from its original spot_

 **NotAFurry** : whoopsie haha wrong number owo

 **OurProtector** : goodbye.

 **NotAFurry** : adios muchacos

 

[10 Minutes Later]

 **NotAFurry** : u ever think about how people r essentially food for plants n that they feed us oxygen so that we'll be their fertilizer when we die

 **OurProtector** : What happened to 'adios muchachos'

 **NotAFurry** : im boreddd

 **OurProtector** : Also, didn't you say you would stop bothering me if I answered your question?

 **NotAFurry** : I said maybe :P

 **NotAFurry** : anyways!!

 **NotAFurry** : entertain me blease i think im gonna b dying of boredom faster than freezing to death out here

 **OurProtector** : no.

 **OurProtector** : goodbye.

 **NotAFurry** : nooooooooooooo come back boo

 **NotAFurry** : +65 *** *****, we have a special bond bby :(

 **NotAFurry** : hehe geddit? i used ur phone number cuz thats like, an equivalent of a full name

 **NotAFurry** : speaking of names, whats urs?

 **OurProtector** : I don't even know you???

 **NotAFurry** : ouch bih what happened to our 2 day anniversary

 **NotAFurry** : i mean, u kno i work at an animal shelter n  im currently locked out of my apartment

 **NotAFurry** : that counts for something rite?

 **NotAFurry** : plus i dont want u named as 'wrong number stranger' forever on my phone

 **OurProtector** : *siiIGH*

 **OurProtector** : You're going to pester me until I tell you, aren't you?

 **NotAFurry** : *gentle gasp* u kno me so well ;)

 **OurProtector** : its she-ra.

 **NotAFurry** : ..

 **NotAFurry** : ….

 **NotAFurry** : no offense but like,, did ur parents hate u

 **OurProtector** : what??? no!

 **OurProtector** : That's just what my friends call me

 **NotAFurry** : ah, so its ur friends that hate you

 **OurProtector** : no! Its a nickname from when we were younger :(

 **NotAFurry** : ooooh nice! a nickname huh

 **NotAFurry** : it kinda feels like being a spy! or superhero! 

 **NotAFurry** : then you can call me kat OWO

 **OurProtector** : You know, for someone whose @ claims to not be a furry, you sure do love to be associated with cat-ish things

 **NotAFurry** : If I Were Not A Holy Man, I Would've Slaughtered You Rn

 **OurProtector** : hah right, 'holy'

 **NotAFurry** : _Your Toes_

 **NotAFurry** : _They'll Be Gone_ _By Tonight_

 **OurProtector** : wH

 **OurProtrctor** : WHAT

 **NotAFurry** : ah, scorpias here gtg

 **OurProtector** : NO COME BACK WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT

 **NotAFurry** : Exactly What It Means, Peasant.

 **OurProtector** : WH

 

**ScorP >>>NotAFurry**

**ScorP** : sooooo

 **ScorP** : whatcha smiling at your phone so much for? :^)

 **NotAFurry** : nothing

 **NotAFurry** : just smiling lovingly at a bodacious pic of hordaks nips

 **ScorP** : SKSKKSSKSK I HATE YOU

 **NotAFurry** : theyre universal ;3

 **ScorP** : anyways,

 **ScorP** : its the stranger from last night right?

 **NotAFurry** : what about it?

 **NotAFurry** : its not like im gonna be telling her where i live n how i look like soz

 **NotAFurry** : its just something i use to pass the time when im bored

 **ScorP** : if you say so…

 **ScorP** : also where is entraptas comatosed body wasnt it on the kitchen table this morning

 **NotAFurry** : i think i found her

 **NotAFurry** : img767.jpeg

 **ScorP** : how did she even get in the washing machine when shes so small and tiny

 **NotAFurry** : *shrugs but with deep respect for our local chaos god*

 

 

[11:23PM]

**#Best Friend Squad**

_3 users are online!_

**LocalDiscoBall** : why is adora suddenly wearing socks to sleep??

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of useless lesbians dancing around each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waddup yalls this was supposed to be posted two months ago but guess whos recovering from a suicide attempt!!!!! me bitch!!!!
> 
> (dont worry, Im getting help haha)
> 
> NOTE: swift wind's name will be Simon Wynd in this fic bc who tf names their child swift wind oml

Username Guide

Adora: _OurProtector_  
Mermista: _H2hO_  
Glimmer: _LocalDiscoBall_  
Bow: _bOWO_  
Swift Wind: _YeetusThyFetus_  
Frosta: _IceQueen_  
Perfuma: _PlantsWontBetrayYou_  
Scorpia: _ScorP_  
SeaHawk: _PyroManiac_  
Catra: _NotAFurry_  
Entrapta: _ChaosGod_  
_Spinnerella:_ _Beyblade!_ _Cinderella_  
_Netossa:_ _TossinNets_

 

[14th May 2XXX]

[10:23PM]

 **NotAFurry** **> >>OurProtector**

 **NotA** **Furry** : what am i saved as on ur phone?

 **OurProtector** : what?

 **NotA** **Furry** : its a simple question, giant sword lady

 **NotA** **Furry** : thats what ur saved as in my phone btw

 **OurProtector** : …I haven't saved your phone number yet

 **NotA** **Furry** : wow ok

 **NotA** **Furry** : well arent u a lil miss heartbreaker

 **NotA** **Furry** : here i was, just another +65 in your messages all these times

 **OurProtector** :  I don't usually save numbers of people I'm not gonna talk to more than twice

 **NotA** **Furry** : bold of u to assume ull see the last of me n my bodacious self ;)

 **OurProtector** : oh

 **OurProtector** : so is this going to continue?

 **NotA** **Furry** : well…

 **NotAFurry** : yeah id like that

 **NotA** **Furry** : if you dont mind, cuz like,, i dont wanna be a creep n stuff

 **OurProtector** : yeah

 **NotA** **Furry** : oof is that to me bein a creep or to us bein texting buddies

 **OurProtector** : I mean, you're kind of …entertaining? so I guess it's to being 'texting buddies'

 **NotAFurry** : damn right im entertaining

 **NotAFurry** : now, onto more serious matters that is my number on ur phone

 **OurProtector** : I've saved it already as 'Kat Wrong Number'

 **NotAFurry** : …

 **NotAFurry** : i can work with that.

 **OurProtector** : just so you know, I don't like changing my contact names

 **NotAFurry** : i will make you change it one day just you wait

 **OurProtector** : ah gtg I need to finish three essays T~T

 **NotAFurry** : aight have fun with that

 **OurProtector** : TT~TT  
 

 

[14th May 2XXX]

[11:41AM]

**NotAFurry >>>OurProtector**

**NotAFurry** : happy 4 day anniversary boo

 **NotAFurry** : have u bought a new microwave yet?

 **OurProtector** : what?

 **NotAFurry** : jesus, lady get yoself some spectacles

 **NotAFurry** : here lemme just-

 **NotAFurry** : HAVE U BOUGHT A NEW MICROWAVE?

 **OurProtector** : no thats not what I meant!!

 **OurProtector** : you're still really texting me?

 **NotAFurry** : our connection,,, can u not feel it?…

 **NotAFurry** : oh shit

 **NotAFurry** : could it be....ur breaking up with me? :(

 **OurProtector** : we were never together in the first place???

 **NotAFurry** : you wound me deep, she-ra

 **NotAFurry** : but honestly tho i wasnt joking

 **NotAFurry** : plus im bored and work is  s l o w

 **NotAFurry** : i can even feel my two braincells bouncing around my head to form a Thought

 **OurProtector** : wait

 **OurProtector** : work?

 **NotAFurry** : yee owo

 **NotAFurry** : it permanently smells like dog slobber and cat piss here

 **NotAFurry** : good thing im just the person manning the counter

 **NotAFurry** : my coworker kyle has to do cleanup lol

 **OurProtector** : shouldnt you be in school

 **NotAFurry** : haha nah i dropped out after it stopped being mandatory

 **OurProtector** : oh

 **OurProtector** : I had an inkling that you either might be too young for school (yikes) or too old for school (also yikes)

 **OurProtector** : im in college majoring in astrophysics

 **NotAFurry** : ooo sounds fancy

 **OurProtector** : 'do astrophysics' they say, 'itll be good for your future' they say.

 **OurProtector** : siiigh I'm just drowning in projects and assignments since day 1

 **NotAFurry** : wait if u dont like it then whyd u take it?

 **OurProtector** : my mom made me take it

 **OurProtector** : I wanted to be on the medical field helping people though

 **NotAFurry** : huh

 **OurProtector** : so what do you do when youre not at school?

 **OurProtector** : I take it that you dont just spend all your time talking about microwaves with me

 **NotAFurry** : well

 **NotAFurry** : i work at the local pet shelter in the mornings and wallmart  in the evenings

 **OurProtector** : sounds fun

 **NotAFurry** : ah yes, my fondest memory is of a sweet lil grandma talking about her husbands wrinkly balls at checkout

 **OurProtector** : OH  E W

 **NotAFurry** : thats not even the worst of it

 **NotAFurry** : theres weirder things that happen around here

 **OurProtector** : :O !!

 **NotAFurry** : like customers coming in the shop but never coming back out

 **NotAFurry** : a bunch of people also keeps spotting this shadow figure lurking in the corner facing the hardware and pet food aisle. it never moves though i like to call him bobert

 **OurProtector** : b-bobert…

 **NotAFurry** : u come into my house and disrespect me like this??

 **OurProtector** : I-

 **NotAFurry** : anYWAYS

 **NotAFurry** : i like to wave at it as i stock up the aisle like, just in case its feeling lonely or sum shit yaknow?

 **OurProtector** : I truly am not sure if you're joking or not, but I suggest you call an exorcist or something

 **OurProtector** : Just in case it gets… agressive

 **NotAFurry** : my son would NEVER

 **NotAFurry** : u best be prepared imma call my LAWYERS on u for slandering my homeboy here

 **OurProtector** : what is this, a youtuber controversy?

 **NotAFurry** : HA

 **NotAFurry** : i kNEW u got some sense of humor somewhere in there

 **OurProtector** : the only reason I even know that is because my friendgroup likes linking 'the tea' in our groupchat

 **NotAFurry** : bless them theyre the only piece linking you to pop culture

 **OurProtector** : I'm perfectly well versed in the modern pop culture thank you very much

 **NotAFurry** : u sound kinda posh

 **NotAFurry** : r u a british?

 **OurProtector** : no

 **NotAFurry** : damn i wanted to know if brits really have tea parties and talk shit all day

 **OurProtector** : I'm pretty sure asking them that counts as a generalization of an entire country of people

 **OurProtector** : ah gtg school stuff

 **NotAFurry** : come back soon bih ;(

 **OurProtector** : ttyl

 

 **Br** **ightMoon** **Theatre Gucci Gays 2k19**

 _6_ _users are online!_

 **H2hO** : you guys notice how adora is likee

 **H2hO** : suuper distracted recently?

 **PlantsWontBetrayYou** : Yeah, she walked into three (3) walls while we were on our way to the cafeteria today because she was busy texting

 **PlantsWontBetrayYou** : @LocalDiscoBall @bOWO is there something wrong?

 **bOWO** : I'm sure she'll come to us if she has any problems!

 **LocalDiscoBall** : Its probably her new internet boyfriend

 **PlantsWontBetrayYou** : oh?

 **IceQueen** : oooOoOoo

 **IceQueen** : adora has a bOOYFRIEND

 **YeetusThyFetus** : OWO WHATS THIS

 **OurProtector** : I do not!

 **H2hO** : smell that?

 **OurProtector** : what is it?

 **H2hO** : i smell LIES

 **IceQueen** : OOOOO

 **YeetusThyFetus** : OOOOOO

 **OurProtector** : HWUH

 **PlantsWontBetrayYou** : [vid343.mp4]

 **PlantsWontBetrayYou** : oh my,,

 **H2hO** : HAHA she deadass yeeted her phone away

 **IceQueen** : rip in peace

 **bOWO** : rest in peace in peace?^

 **IceQueen** : i stand by my mistakes unlike you thots

 **H2hO** : I somehow feel personally attacked rn

 **bOWO** : do you guys ever think we should give adora a break?

 **LocalDiscoBall** : no

 **IceQueen** : seconded

 **H2hO** : its our official club activity

 **PyroManiac** : our bonding moments

 **YeetusThyFetus** : its what binds our souls together

 **IceQueen** : assuming we even have souls

 **TossinNets** : bold of you to assume I haven't sold it to our lesbian goddess hayley kiyoko

 **Beyblade!Cinderella** : babe nO

 **TossinNets** : _babe  y e s_

 **OurProtector** : I'm quitting this club and starting a new life in Finland

 **OurProtector** : bye y'all

 **PlantsWontBetrayYou** : did she just y'all us

 **YeetusThyFetus** : Y A L L

 **LocalDiscoBall** : yaint getting away that easily @OurProtector

 **H2hO** : adora, our very own local Texan yeethaw

 **OurProtector** : IM LITERALLY FROM WALES

 **TossinNets** : _[x]_ _doubt_

_OurProtector has left the groupchat!_

**H2hO** : HAHAHA

 **IceQueen** : LMAO SHE DID THAT

 **LocalDiscoBall** : I love Roasting Adora Day

 **PlantsWontBetrayYou** : dont we roast adora everyday?

 **LocalDiscoBall** : _did I stutter?_

 **IceQueen** : amen

 **YeetusThyFetus** : press F to pay respects

 **PyroManiac** : f

 **TossinNets** : f

 **LocalDiscoBall** : f

 **Beyblade!Cinderella** : f

 **IceQueen** : f

 **H2ho** : f

 **PlantsWontBetrayYou** : …f

 **bOWO** : f

 

**YeetusThyFetus >>>OurProtector**

**YeetusThyFetus:** [Screenshot8912000000.jpeg]

 **OurProtector** : I no longer know anyone that goes by the name simon wynd. I dont have a neighbour anymore too.  
   
**YeetusThyFetus** : uwu

_[You can no longer send messages to this user!]_

**YeetusThyFetus** : SKSKS UNBLOCK ME

 _[You can no longer send messages to this user!_ ]

 **YeetusThyFetus** : I'm literally your neighbour and classmate you gotta unblock me eventually :(

 **OurProtector** : no

 **YeetusThyFetus** : adora!! :D

 _[You can no longer send messages to this user!_ ]

 **Y** **eetusThyFetus** : n O COME BACK D:

 _[You can no longer send messages to this user!_ ]

 **YeetusThyFetus** : this is blatant homophobia smh

 _[You can no longer send messages to this user!_ ]

 

**OurProtector >>>NotAFurry**

**OurProtector** : Hi I'm selling my friends do you want them?

 **NotAFurry** : wow okay u didnt tell me u were an organ dealer but i guess we're hittin a milestone here

 **NotAFurry** : i might have someone interested tho

 **OurProtector** : N O IT WAS A JOKE WHAT THE HECK??

 **NotAFurry** : o h

 **NotAFurry** : phhft hah

 **NotAFurry** : haha.

 **NotaFurry** : yeah of course i knew

 **OurProtector** : _I should really reconsider my choices in the people I hang out with_

 **NotAFurry** : i'll have u kno im a DELIGHT to be around with

 **NotAFurry** : a VALUED and CHARISMATIC member of my squad

 **OurProtector** : mhmmm

 **NotAFurry** : i came out here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

 **OurProtector** : shouldn't you be working right now?

 **NotAFurry** : Yes™

 **OurProtector** : huh it must really be empty in the store

 **NotAFurry** : wow youre not giving me the: "Youre Scum Of The Capitalistic System" vibe like everyone usually does thats a new one

 **OurProtector** : I mean,, you cant expect people to always be 100% into their job,,

 **NotAFurry** : yeah, and the only people to come in here are people who cry and coo at animals anyways

 **NotAFurry** : plus im like,, kinda tired yaknow?

 **NotAFurry** : its been so long since ive slept more than 3 hours haha

 **OurProtector** : that can't be healthy

 **NotAFurry** : but i have to earn my keep ya feel me?

 **NotAFurry** : i dont get to live here for free lmao

 **OurProtector** : oh thats-

 **OurProtector** : you're 19 too, right? are your parents aware of this situation?

 **NotAFurry** : LMAO what are parents

 **OurProtector** : oh gosh I'm sorry for bringing it up!

 **NotAFurry** : aaah my feelings,,,

 **OurProtector** : hhhh D:

 **NotAFurry** : i'll forgive you if you reveal your real identity and where you live

 **OurProtector** : what?????

 **NotAFurry** : ok wait no i was joking blease dont block me

 **OurProtector** : how did you ever think thats ever going to work?

 **NotAFurry** : i didnt

 **OurProtector** : hmm

 **OurProtector** : but if it makes you feel better, i dont have parents either

 **NotAFurry** : oh

 **OurProtector** : yeah haha

 **OurProtector** : they didnt want me

 **NotAFurry** : wig mine didnt either

 **NotAFurry** : the orphanage dean told me i was found in the garbage dumpster!

 **OurProtector** : wHY do you sound so proud of that

 **NotAFurry** : if i dont joke about it, its gonn destroy me lmao

 **NotAFurry** : OO! so tHATS what you meant by glimmer is your stepsister of sorts

 **OurProtector** : y-yes

 **NotAFurry** : then that means we're LEVEL 29990000 FRIENDSHIP

 **OurProtector** : I never said that uwu

 **NotAFurry** : a furry? in my sacred christian groupchat? more likely than you think

 **OurProtector** : wh-

 **OurProtector** : that was my _first_ uwu! It doesn't make me a furry!

 **NotAFurry** : awww i got your first uwu im Honoured™

 **OurProtector** : why did you capitalize honoured but not your i's

 **NotAFurry** : you come into mY HOUSE-

 **OurProtector** : tHIS IS A TEXT CONVERSATION

 **NotAFurry** : for now.

 **OurProtector** : wh

 **OurProtector** : what

 **OurProtector** : _hi kat what did you mean by that_

 **OurProtector** : _dont bluetick me I can literally see that you're online_

 **NotAFurry** : :)

 

[2:45PM]

**NotAFurry >>ScorP**

**NotAFurry** : scorpia

 **NotAFurry** : what do u think ur doing with all that cat food and toys

 **ScorP** : haha what are you talking about

 **NotAFurry** : the supermarket is literally infront of the animal shelter boo

 **NotAFurry** : i saw you 5mins ago with my own two _ORBS_

 **ScorP** : orbs?……

 **ScorP** : dont get mad pls :^(

 **NotAFurry** : *narrows eyes* explain.

 **ScorP** : okay so,,,

 **ScorP** : I was at a meeting thingy again and I saw this cute kitty! it looked so weak and hungry I couldnt just leave it catraaaa :^(((

 **NotAFurry** : …

 **ScorP** : [Image232.jpeg]

 **ScorP** : look at her!!

 **NotAFurry** : we're housing with entrapta we basically already have a cat, scorpia

 **ScorP** : pleaseeeee :^(

 **NotAFurry** : …

 **NotAFurry** : ….

 **ScorP** : pleaaaseseses

 **NotAFurry** : …..

 **NotAFurry** : …...

 **NotAFurry** : im not cleaning its poop or pee.

 **NotAFurry** : im not feeding it or bathing it either and its not allowed in my room. at all.

 **ScorP** : I love you!!!!!

 **NotAFurry** : who doesnt? uwu

 **NotAFurry** : anyways, hows the Glitterbae today boo?

 **ScorP** : shes amazing as always oh gosh

 **ScorP** : her friend threw their phone during lunch break and she was smiling so wide and her laugh is so BEAUTIFUL and wonderful hhhhh!!!!

 **ScorP** : her eyes were practically sparkling and then the sun hit her just right and it was so ethereal I swear shes some sort of celestial being catra you shouldve seen her!!!

 **NotAFurry** : haha thats gay

 **ScorP** : I can already envision our two dogs and four kids

 **NotAFurry** : ur one (1) whipped woman smh

 **ScorP** : mmmmm youre one to talk

 **NotAFurry** : she-ra and i are just friends thank you

 **ScorP** : mmm but you smile so wide and you look so happy whenever you get texts from her

 **NotAFurry** : smh scorpia liars go to hell my priest robertino says so youd better stop

 **ScorP** : youre literally an atheist…

 **ScorP** : ALSO

 **ScorP** : [Catra Clutching Her Phone While Smiling A Soft Gay™ Smile.jpeg]

 **Scorp** : " _sHe-rA AnD i ARe jUSt frIENdS tHanK yOu"_

 **NotAFurry** : whEN DID YOU TAKE THAT

 **ScorP** : uwu

 **NotAFurry** : you watch out (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 **ScorP** : _oh no_

 **ScorP** : SKSKS IS THAT YOU AT MY DOOR

 **NotAFurry** : ( _ʘ‿ʘ✿)_

 **ScorP** : pLEASE DONT BREAK DOWN MY DOOR JESUS CATRA WTF DOORS ARE EXPENSIVE

 **ScorP:** …why-

 **ScorP** : why did it just suddenly go silent

 **ScorP** : …

 **ScorP** : ……

 **ScorP** : ………

 **ScorP** : _WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW CATRA HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THERE WE LIVE ON THE SIXTH FLOOR_ _I-_

 **ScorP** : OH MY GOD IM SORRY SKKSKS

 **ScorP** : OH SHIASDKDKKJSKDJ

 **ScorP** : mission accomplished.  
 

**Gal Pal Trio**

_2 users are online!_

**ChaosGod** : what was that loud crash  
   
**ScorP** : nothing

 **ScorP** : nothing at all.  
   
   
[8:34PM]

**NotAFurry >>>OurProtector**

**NotAFurry** : [Image2334.jpeg]

 **NotAFurry** : so my housemate Did Something™ without consulting the rest of us and now theres a cat in the household

 **OurProtector** : awwww!!

 **OurProtector** : is it a girl or boy?

 **NotAFurry** : definitely a girl

 **OurProtector** : shes so cute!!

 **NotAFurry** : no.

 **OurProtector** : oh? not a fan of cats?

 **NotAFurry** : no i just

 **NotAFurry** : feel kinda wary?? she might scratch me

 **NotAFurry** : and bite me

 **NotAFurry** : cuts and sharp objects kinda freak me out

 **OurProtector** : hmm

 **OurProtector** : have you tried clipping its claws?

 **OurProtector** : dont declaw them though! Youd be crippling them

 **NotAFurry** : i'll ask my housemate

 **NotAFurry** : thanks

 **OurProtector** : for?

 **NotAFurry** : not laughing at me

 **OurProtector** : why would I do that??

 **NotAFurry** : haha nvm

 **NotAFurry** : just felt like saying it uwu

 **OurProtector** : what is her name?

 **NotAFurry** : my housemates voted on emily which is kinda?? boring (booo)

 **NotAFurry** : i wanted Ratthew or maybe Busty Crustacean but they said it was 'tOo wEiRD' and that 'KaT, u SuCK aT naMInG tHiNGs'

 **NotAFurry** : but they really liked emily so i guess thats what we gonn call her now

 **OurProtector** : aww a cute lil name for the cutie! :D

 **NotAFurry** : ur more excited abt my cat more than i am lmao

 **OurProtector** : They're really cute!

 **OurProtector** : And I can't own cats or dogs because one of my housemates are allergic to them hhh

 **OurProtector** : so we got a cute lil blue roomba instead

 **NotAFurry** : oh man i feel ya buddy

 **NotAFurry** : my housemate can ony eat small foods so like,, i gotta learn to cook and buy only small foods so she doesnt end up starving herself to death

 **NotAFurry** : shes also our unofficial cat haha shes always missing and naps at the weirdest place i swear

 **NotAFurry** : its always been this way for so long i get whiplash when i remember that people dont usually sleep in vents or washing machines

 **OurProtector** : she sounds like a really cool and unique person :o

 **NotA** **Furry** : unique is one way to put it, yeah

 **NotA** **Furry** : wbu

 **OurProtector** : what?

 **NotA** **Furry** : whats ur roombas name

 **OurProtector** : oh, it's Grayskull

 **OurProtector** : our neighbour bought it as a gift for us, but he taped a knife to it and let it run wild without telling us

 **NotA** **Furry** : ohoho i like him alrdy

 **OurProtector** : that little robot was a MENACE before we managed to catch him and remove the knife

 **OurProtector** : glimmer had her ankles slashed and now she refuses to even be near grayskull

 **NotA** **Furry** : lmao what a badass grayskull is now my son

 **OurProtector** : son?…

 **NotA** **Furry** : she-ra you dont understand.

 **NotA** **Furry** : hes the son i never had, the brother everyone wants. i love him.

 **NotA** **Furry** : n id DIE for him

 **NotA** **Furry** : please tell him(her??) that

 **OurProtector** : …

 **OurProtector** : no

 **NotA** **Furry** : :(

 **NotA** **Furry** : oof gtg i need to clock in for my next shift

 **OurProtector** : bye

 **NotA** **Furry** : c ya later alligator

 **OurProtector** : please never say that to me ever again

 **NotAFurry** : no promises

 **NotAFurry** : blease give grayskull a kiss for me

 **OurProtector** : no

 **NotAFurry** : :(

 **OurProtector** : :P

   
# **BestFriendSquad**

_2 users are online!_

**LocalDiscoBall** : adora why did you just crouch down and whisper to grayskull?

 **OurProtector** : that never happened.

 **LocalDiscoBall** : [image420.jpeg]

 **LocalDiscoBall** : ???

 **OurProtector** : _that never happened._

 **LocalDiscoBall** : *eyes emoji*

 **OurProtector** : please assume I still have my dignity intact and pretend that never happened

 **OurProtector** : is that too much to ask for

 **LocalDiscoBall** : we've been friends since childhood, adora. i've never had the chance to assume you have dignity

 **OurProtector** : wow okay

 **OurProtector** : okie dokie pepperoni

 **LocalDiscoBall** : you're gonna finish off my box of fruity pebbles in the fridge to spite me arent you

 **OurProtector** : me? a law abiding citizen? certainly not.

 **LocalDiscoBall** : bitch I'm literally standing behind you

 **LocalDiscoBall** : _oMFG DID YOU JUST NARUTO RUN AWAY FROM ME ADORA SKSKKSKS_

 **LocalDiscoBall** : wait does this make you sasuke

 **OurProtector** : no im his parents

 **OurProtector** : dead

 **LocalDiscoBall** : _adora no_

 **OurProtector** : ADORA YES

_bOWO is online!_

**bOWO** : …

_bOWO has gone offline!_

 

[16th May 2XXX]

[5:23AM]

**NotAFurry >>>OurProtector**

**NotAFurry** : apparently snails have dicks in their mouths???

 **NotAFurry** : and to reproduce they kiss?????? what kinda crackfuckery @god

 **OurProtector** : I could have gone on my whole life just fine without knowing that thanks

 **OurProtector** : also why are you even awake so early

 **NotAFurry** : 'm bringing emily to the vet

 **NotAFurry** : my housemates have this big fancy party event thing so theyll be out for a few days but emily still hasnt had a checkup

 **NotAFurry** : n i have work too so here i am, at the asscrack of dawn

 **NotAFurry** : i think hes traumatised this little kids pet fish lmao

 **OurProtector** : animal clinics open at this hour?

 **NotAFurry** : apparently they do where i live

 **NotAFurry** : its pretty packed here too

 **OurProtector** : the doctors must be working really hard :o

 **NotAFurry** : SHIT SIAZXAAA

 **NotAFurry** : Aksskqo0192xj"*@…iqosa

 **OurProtector** : oh gosh what happened

 **OurProtector** : hello?…

 

**NotAFurry >>>ScorP**

**NotAFurry** : i hate ur menace of a cat

 **ScorP** : 'hi scorpia, my lovely dear best friend how are you today? is the gala preperations going smoothly?'

 **ScorP** : its going pretty okay, thanks for asking fellow best friend

 **NotAFurry** : people who say ur just a soft cinnamon bun dont know what theyre talkin abt cuz ur the saltiest bitch i kno

 **ScorP** : :^)

 **NotAFurry** : also ur demon cat escaped her carrier and ran wild

 **NotAFurry** : she almost ate some kids goldfish and wouldnt come out from underneath the cabinet

 **ScorP** : what a babe

 **NotAFurry** : can i just leave her there

 **NotAFurry** : ive been crouching down on the floor cooing at her for the past 10mins

 **ScorP** : _catra do not leave her there_

 **NotAFurry** : hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **ScorP** : I do not like what your text is trying to imply

 **NotAFurry** : uggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **NotAFurry** : fine.

 **OurProtector** : :^D

 **NotAFurry** : god, the things i do for you

 **OurProtector** : you know you love me uwu

 **NotAFurry** : ✔✔ Read at 5:50AM

 **ScorP** : stone cold, babe. Stone cold.

 

**OurProtector >>>NotAFurry**

**OurProtector** : hello is everything okay?

 **OurProtector** : …

 **NotAFurry** : sorry bout that

 **NotAFurry** : she escaped from her carriage and tried to eat some kids goldfish and tHEN darted off under a cabinet

 **NotAFurry** : after cooing at her for like,, 15 mins she finally came out

 **OurProtector** : maybe she senses that you're a meanie

 **NotAFurry** : wow ok r00d

 **NotAFurry** : i dedicate my life to our lord and saviour and THIS is what i get?

 **OurProtector** : i know that! its a a vine!

 **NotAFurry** : aww my bby is growing up so fast  *wipes tear*

 **NotAFurry** : next thing i know, ur gonna be quotin vines at moi

 **NotAFurry** : ah gtg its her turn

 **OurProtector** : ttyl :)

 

**LocalDiscoBall >>>OurProtector**

**LocalDiscoBall** : its 6am why are you so happy

 **OurProtector** : I'm always like this though???

 **LocalDiscoBall** : honey, no

 **OurProtector** : also have you seen my red strap bracelet? I took it off last night but cant find it hnn

 **LocalDiscoBall** : ah I saw it at the kitchen counter last night

 **OurProtector** : hhh thanks

 **LocalDiscoBall** : np

 **LocalDiscoBall** : atb for the fencing competition btw! :D

 **LocalDiscoBall** : the princess alliance squad would be a little late but Bow and I are definitely going to watch your match on tv!

 **OurProtector** : thank you!!!! T~T ♡

 **OurProtector** :  I wish I could attend the gala with you hhhh

 **LocalDiscoBall** : me too, but your competition is more important

 **LocalDiscoBall** : theres still another one at the end of the year so its alright

 **OurProtector** : hmm I guess so

 **OurProtector** : I'll be going off!

 **LocalDiscoBall** : Kick their asses for me!! >:D

 **OurProtector** : will do

 

[8:45AM]

**Gal Pal Trio**

_3 users are online!_

**ScorP** : Furry, please update us on the status of our baby angel

 **NotAFurry** : *devil

 **ChaosGod** : we do not slander the furry creature

 **NotAFurry** : i will remember this betrayal

 **NotAFurry** : anyways yeah, emily is p okay just needs another shot next month and a couple more checkups

 **ScorP** : THATS my daughter whoo

 **NotAFurry** : i thought i was ur daughter

 **ScorP** : you-

 **ScorP** : you can have more than one daughter

 **ChaosGod** : GUYS

 **ChaosGod** : EMILY 2.0 IS FINALLY FINISHED

 **NotAFurry** : thats great and all

 **NotAFurry** : but why is that robot thing called emily

 **ChaosGod** : its a helper robot and because I like emily the cat

 **NotAFurry** : wHy does everyone adore emily shes been here for only one  (1) day

 **ChaosGod** : she brings me dead birds and mice

 **ChaosGod** : no one has done that for me before

 **NotAFurry** : thats your standard?…

 **ChaosGod** : and yet you failed to meet them

 **ScorP** : *eyes emoji*

 **NotAFurry** : WH

 **NotAFurry** : OUCH WHAT THE FUCK

 **ScorP** : are you okay? youre never this riled up about getting roasted

 **NotAFurry** : I LITERALLY FELL ON MY ASS

 **ScorP** : what ass

 **NotAFurry** : SCORPIA IM IN PAIN

 **ScorP** : Im stuck in an elevator

 **ChaosGod** : and Im dying of hypothermia

 **ScorP** : yeah, catra. We all have our problems

 **NotAFurry** : wtf @ChaosGod where r u???

 **NotAFurry** : @ScorP whY are u stuck in an elevator

 **ChaosGod** : Im in the elevator with scorpia

 **ScorP** : it be like dat sometime

 **ScorP** : [CuddlePile.jpeg]

 **ChaosGod** : she was excited bc she found out the glitter girl would be attending the gala too and kept jumping in the elevator

 **ScorP** : in my defense: Shes Gonna Be In A DRESS

 **NotAFurry** : I-

 **NotAFurry** : please tell me youve at least contacted security

 **ScorP** : hah

 **ScorP** : haha definitely!

 **NotAFurry** : mmmm u havent, have u

 **ScorP** : I did,,, am!... right now....

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : I don't understand why the maintainers/manager for the elevators felt the need to make it so C- COLD. My teeth are chattering so much.

 **ChaosGod[🔊** ]: at least the floor is pretty and clean. I like the flooring. It's all fancy and a good boy.

 **NotAFurry** : shouldnt u be more worried abt preserving energy than floors?? dont die on me bruh funerals r expensive

 **ChaosGod** [🔊]: OH! D- Don't worry, I have health insurance and I'm using the voice-to-text function.

 **NotAFurry** : that exists wtf??

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : at the top right corner, there's the three dot icon. Click on it and there should be the option to the activate voice-to-text feature.

 **NotAFurry** : sorry my mistake

 **NotAFurry** : *people who can afford health insurance exists?

 **ScorP** : I-

 **NotAFurry** : #JustPoorPplThings♡

 **NotAFurry[🔊]** :Cool, this function makes me want to bust a nut.

 **NotAFurry[🔊]** : Oh, ew! Its making me use proper punctuation.

 **ScorP[🔊]** : why is that the first thing you choose to say.

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : What's wrong with nuts?

 **ScorP[🔊]** : Maybe when you're older sweetie

 **NotAFurry** : im free from the shackles of proper punctuation HAHA

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : Uh scorpia? What're you doi- OW

 **ScorP[🔊]** : oof I'm sorry!

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : ah wow, that's… kinda still hurting me scorpia

 **ScorP[🔊]** : oops! Sorry, I didn't notice!

 **NotAFurry** : yall better not be fuckin while im here

 **ScorP[🔊]** : No I will not cheat on my crush who doesn't like me back frick you

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : Sex? I don't experience carnal desires, silly.

 **NotAFurry** : c a r n a l  d e s i r e s

 **ChaosGod** **[🔊]** : is that not what it is?

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : what was the other term? ah yes- the primal urge to procreate. Also known as intercourse for the more simple minded ones.

 **NotAFurry** : _scorpia please make her stop_

 **ScorP[🔊]** : Hm? hWUH OH WOW OW my eyes ouch.

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : The elevator is back online!

 **NotAFurry** : _thank god_

 **ScorP[🔊]** : ♡

 **NotAFurry** : how did u even do that

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : She yelled 'heart emoticon' out loud

 **NotAFurry** : why am i not surprised

 **ScorP[🔊]** : catraaaaa send me a heart too

 **NotAFurry[🔊]** : ○

 **ScorP[🔊]** : That-

 ** **ScorP[🔊]**** : That's a circle.

 **NotAFurry** : thats right.

 **NotAFurry** : a circle is all ur gonna get

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : Doesn't saying 'circle' take more effort to say than 'heart'

 **NotAFurry** : yes uwu

 **ScorP[🔊]** : I'll take it :'^D

 **NotAFurry** : gtg breaks over

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : Bye catra!

 **ScorP[🔊]** : Talk to you later catra ♡♡

 **NotAFurry[🔊]** : ○

 **ScorP** : :'''^D

[4:28PM]

**ScorP >>>NotAFurry**

**ScorP** : [24 images attached]

 **ScorP** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **ScorP** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **NotAFurry** : i havent opened that attachment but im just gonn go ahead and guess thats pics of ur "Light of Life"

 **ScorP** : ASKDKAKSKKXKSNXKSNDKXNAODIWOEJWM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **NotAFurry** : i got customers oof gtg have fun for me boo

 **ScorP** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

[7:30PM]

**NotAFurry >>>ChaosGod**

**NotAFurr** y: congrats on passing to semi finals boo! didnt i say youd definitely make it? those peasants love you

 **ChaosGod** : Thanks! Im being praised yay!

 **NotAFurry** : mmm also you seem awfully chummy with that flower girl during the gala today

 **ChaosGod** :  did you mean perfuma? Shes really cool and likes to hold my hand as we go around each booth because I "keep on getting lost" and that I "almost caused things to explode more than eight times and someone needs to keep an eye on me" haha

 **NotAFurry** : oh?

 **ChaosGod** : Dont worry! Shes not being mean to me like the others last time! Well, she doesnt let me climb into vents but she makes me flower crowns and picks out small foods for me. She also doesnt call me names or destroy my projects either hehe

 **ChaosGod** : WAIT!

 **ChaosGod** : Was I accidentaly being rude again like with that lonnie girl? Did I act out of line? Heck. I did, didnt I

 **ChaosGod** : You dont have to scold me, I'll be more aware around her I promise

 **NotAFurry** : no no its okay! you were absolutely killin it at the gala, i watched the whole thing

 **NotAFurry** : im just..

 **NotAFurry** : glad that youve made a new friend :)

 **ChaosGod** : …oh

 **NotAFurry** : anyways, go to sleep thot

 **NotAFurry** : tomorrows a BIG day and i want you to not fall asleep when its ur turn

 **ChaosGod** : alright, nite!

 **ChaosGod[🔊]** : ○

 **NotAFurry** : …

 **NotAFurry[🔊]** : ○

 **ChaosGod** : :D

 

**NotAFurry >>>Ourprotector**

**NotAFurry** : DUDE DID YOU WATCH THE GALA EVENT

 **NotAFurry** : SPECIFICALLY THE ROBOTICS TALENT SHOWCASE SEGMENT

 **OurProtector** : yeah, I just finished watching it on NyoomTube

 **OurProtector** : why?

 **NotAFurry** : IM GONN B SPILLING SOME TEA

 **NotAFurry** : OK SO LIKE, u kno the purple haired twin tail girl? the one that was managed to get into the semi finals?

 **OurProtector** : oh? The one with that ball robot yeah

 **NotAFurry** : dont you feel like theres some love vibes between that nature hippy girl and her mmmm?

 **OurProtector** : I honestly thought they were a thing already? Because of the way they bickered like an old married couple and synced so well during the side interviews

 **NotAFurry** : truth is, shes the housemate i talked abt

 **NotAFurry** : and ive always thought of her as like,,, aro ace and didnt really question her cuz idk maybe its a touchy subject???

 **NotAFurry** : but shes shown literally all signs of having a crush on the flower girl i-

 **NotAFurry** : is it weird im feeling strangely excited????

 **OurProtector** : awww this is so cute

 **OurProtector** : Though, I'm really the last person to come to for these sort of things

 **NotAFurry** : o

 **NotAFurry** : ohoho?

 **OurProtector** : aaand I'm stopping you right there. We will not be going into that any time soon

 **NotAFurry** : if you say so owo

 **NotAFurry** : anYWAYS im just gonn be pushing her for the remaining days the gala is on

 **NotAFurry** : im naming it project MACARENA

 **NotAFurry** : a.k.a Make A Cute Awkward Robofucker ExperieNce romAnce

 **OurProtector** : you really wanted the project to be called 'Macarena' huh

 **NotAFurry** : LMAO= Leave My Ass Olone

 **OurProtector** : what are you planning to do to push them together?

 **NotAFurry** : nothing major dw

 **NotAFurry** : id sooner rather deglove my own feet than mess this up for her

 **OurProtector** : a mental image I REALLY didn't need, kat

 **NotAFurry** : wig

 **NotAFurry** : anyways i'll be playing cupid for the next 3 days wish me luck

 **OurProtector** : I'll look forward to updates :)

 **NotAFurry** : you brought this on urself

 **NotAFurry** : expect endless  spams, fool

 **OurProtector** : ah…

 **OurProtector** : I'm not getting out of this, am I?

 **NotAFurry** : *stretches out leg* nope

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra is soft and protective over Entrapta in this au and none of yall can stop me
> 
> you mightve noticed the chapter count going up and thats bc I felt like the fic would be more put together if I break it apart instead of just lumping the whole 65k+ into 10 chapters.
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are always welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> My art insta acc: kappiru (feel free to hmu!!)


End file.
